In the Joy and Triumph
by Silvers45
Summary: SPOILERS FOR HTTYD2. "And he decides that battles may come and death can rush to greet them all, and this one moment of elated harmony will still be in the back of his mind, frozen in time's glacier." The Chief, the Heir, the first Dragon Rider, and their oldest confidante. A moment from the second movie, in the thoughts of Gobber the Belch.


**Disclaimer: **_I __do not own the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise, which belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. The song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming", the lyrics of which are in this oneshot, is also not mine: It was composed by John Powell and performed by Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, and Mary Jane Wells._

* * *

**AN: **_Yeah, this isn't that unique at all, but my God I cannot get my mind off that scene. I can't wait to watch it again properly. I have been replaying "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" like you wouldn't imagine. Hah! And they said Frozen was a musical masterpiece. This was honestly one of the best scenes of the entire franchise for me. I mean, both movies were animation at its finest, so I firmly believe that choosing 'the best scene' is impossible without going insane, but that one was among the best for sure. It's so sweet and happy I feel uncomfortable writing this because I know I'll never do it justice. _

_That said, yeah, I should really get back to my other writings, particularly that multi-chap from a whole other fandom... What can I say? My muse refuses to leave Berk for the moment. _

_Tell me what you think?_

* * *

**In the Joy and Triumph**

* * *

"—and, hah, Drago won't even stand a chance! Everything will be _okay_!"

Gobber listens contentedly to Hiccup's excited rambling as he breathes in the smell of dinner. Mmm, he's missed Valka's cooking. There is a reason Stoick isn't allowed in the kitchen.

Stoick puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in."

Gobber is only half-paying attention, but he chances a glance upward. Hiccup's face shutters a little, like he's realized he's crossed a line somehow, that this moment is too new and shaky to be broken by his insignificant babbling. Gobber's always thought that Hiccup worries too much.

Hiccup murmurs something quieter as Valka fills a jug with water, staring off into the distance of the paradise she has created. Gobber has half a mind to tell her not to worry, but he knows he's not the man for this particular job, and Stoick has always been far more diplomatic and calmer than he. Also, they're husband and wife.

After a beat, Stoick starts to whistle, softly.

The tune sinks into Gobber's ears like an old melody, and he has the wild urge to grin madly because he is happy, just so _happy_, for the entire Haddock family.

Next to him, Hiccup sits down, and his expression is nonchalant but Gobber knows him well enough to know he is actually paying close, close attention, watching his newly-reunited parents, watching the way his father's—his strict, ever-gruff father—face is soft with emotion, and Gobber murmurs, "_Ohhh_, I love this one," and Hiccup pays even closer attention.

Gently, Stoick's hand takes the jug from Valka's frozen hands. Gobber watches eagerly, waiting for it like a wound that's itching incessantly, just about to close.

_"__I'll swim and sail on savage seas…"_

And Gobber is well and truly grinning now. He can't help it. This is _their_ song, Stoick and Valka.

_"__With ne'er a fear of drowning."_

This is the song they had _all_ danced to, the day Stoick and Valka had been bonded by marriage.

_"__And gladly ride the waves of life…"_

Hiccup's face is bright with hope, and so feels Gobber's heart.

_"__If you would marry me." _

Stoick's watching Valka's face carefully, waiting for something—joy or heartbreak. The ridiculous fool. As if Valka will ever deny him.

_"__No scorching sun! Nor freezing cold…"_

Stoick's voice is a little rusty, a little shaky. Gobber, though, can never doubt the love in it.

_"__Will stop—"_

"Will stop me on my _jourrrr_-ney…"

Valka starts a little at his off-key interruption, though, and Stoick gives him A Look; Hiccup sends him Another Look that's almost exactly the same, and Gobber stops immediately. Too soon, then.

"Eh, sorry."

Stoick sighs, looking a little mad at him now. He starts again.

_"__If you will promise me your heart…"_

Valka's forehead is wrinkled with regret, shoulders shaking ever unnoticeably, but Gobber can see—can _feel_ that she is starting to smile.

_"__And love…"_

Stoick is waiting, waiting, for Valka's answering melody, and for the first time Gobber frowns. Valka had better not ruin this. This was supposed to be a _happy_ scene, for Odin's sake.

Stoick swallows, falters, his grip slackening on Valka's hand, his rough singing voice nothing but a defeated sigh, now, but Gobber is still watching, still waiting, half a smile on his own lips because he knows, he _knows_, that Valka would _never_ let Stoick down—

_"__And love me for eternity…"_

There it is. Gobber smiles.

_"__My Dearest One, my Darling Dear…"_

Hiccup is fairly shining—glowing—with disbelieving delight, and it makes him look younger than he ever has been. It makes all of them.

_"__Your mighty words astound me…"_

Ah, Thor. Valka's voice is sweeter than the freshest honey, and the love in Stoick's eyes greater than the sun. Gobber has never seen any other like them.

_"__But I've no need of mighty deeds—"_

Stoick laughs in triumph as they turn, slowly but quickening, in a dance.

_"__When I feel your arms around me!"_

Even Cloudjumper and Toothless, though a little confused and curious, look overjoyed.

_"__But I would bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry—"_

Valka whoops, blissful. "Oh, would you?"

_"__And I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me!"_

Hiccup huffs out a laugh as he watches his parents spin, and Gobber imagines that he has _never_ heard his father's voice so glad or tender or _loving_ before—for only Valka could do that.

_"__I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry—"_

They are moving with an old, unforgotten grace, and the tension has disappeared so gradually even Gobber hasn't noticed.

_"__I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me!"_

At last, as their steps quicken and their voices chant together, Gobber leaps up, deciding that it's hopefully safe by now. He lets out a cheer and jumps to their song.

_"__To love and kiss! To sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming!"_

Hiccup is tapping and clapping his hands in rhythm, but that's not nearly enough. Gobber grabs him and swings him 'round, ignoring Hiccup's shocked laugh, losing himself in the joy and triumph of his oldest friends, and he decides that battles may come and death can rush to greet them all, and this one moment of elated harmony will still be in the back of his mind, frozen in time's glacier.

_"__Through all my sorrows—and all nights! I'll keep your love inside me!"_

Toothless bounds too close to Hiccup, and Gobber kicks him away by accident, but the dragon is smart: He leaps and growls and dances in the back as well.

_"__I'll swim and sail the savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life—"_

Hiccup pushes away from Gobber to watch his parents instead, grinning, bright, and Gobber lets him, singing still, off-key and loud and with no intention of stopping in his glee, because he thinks that Hiccup, too, needs to see and _believe_ this—

_"__If you will marry _meeeee_!"_


End file.
